Hidden
by Wouldn'tYouLikeToKnowStalkers
Summary: Having to hide is hard. then being found out. thats harder. Follow the story of a Newsie girl. some occness and fluff involved. Mush/OC third gen: romance
1. Chapter 1

**A Girl Among the Guys **

**Song of the Chapter: **

**Want You Back**

**By Cher Lloyd: **

_**Hey, boy you never had much game**_

_**Thought i needed to upgrade**_

_**So i went and walked away-way-way (UUH)**_

_**Now, i see you've been hanging out**_

_**With that other girl in town**_

_**Looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns (UUH)**_

_**Remember all the things that you and i did first?**_

_**And now you're doing them with her**_

_**Remember all the things that you and i did first?**_

_**You got me, got me like this (UUH)**_

_**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**_

_**And**__**everywhere we went, come on**_

_**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**_

_**You got me, got me like this (UUH)**_**  
****  
**

"Chaser, wake up!" shouted Cowboy into my ear. I jumped and slapped him in the face.

"What did I say about yous bois waking me up!" I shouted at him.

"Sorry Chaser but Kloppy's having 'spection today. Ya gotta look like a boidie."

"Well why da 'ell didn't you tell me before hand!" I shouted and ran to the washroom.

I dressed in the baggy white shirt, black trousers, black suspenders and my blue vest and put my strawberry blonde hair into a bun and put a cap over it. Only Racetrack, Mush, Specs, Jack and Skittery know I'm a girl. I put some smudges on my face though I sure as hell don't look that feminine. I've spent the last 8 years of my life with boys. I'm 16 now and I've been a boy since I was 10 and had to disguise meself as a boy after escaping the Refuge.

Now you may be asking yourselves "what is a wittle goil doing in the big tough refuge?" well that's a story for 'nother time.

I silently walked out into the bunk room and made up the bunk. Kloppman went up and down and made sure the room was clean and spotless before he let us leave. I walked to the kind nuns getting a half cup o' coffee and a bun. I drank the coffee, putting the cup back on the cart, and walked and ate my bread.

(AN: I am not in any way shape or kind going word to word with the movie. For 1: I don't own the movie; I've watched it on YouTube multiple times and saw it in choir, and for 2: I don't have time to go word for word with everything. So if you wanna sue me! I don't give two crying monkeys bout it.)

"What da hell!" shouted a newsie who I think was named Sport.

"They raised the god damned prices!" shouted Mush.

"Are we gonna let them keep raising the prices on our papes?" shouted Jack.

It's been 2 weeks of prices on our papes being raised. Everyone's on edge bout it.

"NO!" shouted we newsies.

We all then busted into the World Distribution center and ripped up papers and flipped carts.

I then say the police. "IT'S THE COPPERS! CHEESE IT CHEESE IT!" I yelled and everyone started to scramble away.

I felt a hand grab my arm. "Well aren't you a pretty boy." I could recognize that damned voice from anywhere.

"Let go of me Delancy." I growled at Oliver.

"Well you sound just like a goil!" he shouted and then ripped my cap off. My hair fell below my shoulders. The whole area became quiet.

"CHASER'S A GOIL!" shouted someone.

I recognized the voice as one of the Brooklyn newsies.

I looked and saw Spot. At that exact moment Oliver took a swing and hit me in the right eye. I balled my fists up and swung back at him, fist connecting with jaw. I then kicked him and grabbed his arms and pulled them behind him. I threw him into a wall and yelled. "THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU DEAL WITH CHASER!" I then kicked him in the side and he gave up. Succumbing to the darkness that had overcame him.

But I can say this. His brother wasn't too happy with me. Morris came up behind me and kicked my feet from under me. I felt blood dribble from my nose and looked at him. "Ya know you ain't 'posed ta kick a goil!" I shouted throwing a fallen club at him and watched as he ran off. I smirked but felt something hit me from behind and all I could feel was numbness and darkness.

I don't know how long I was out for but I dreamed of a memory:

"_Da don't hurt mam!" I screamed as I ran at my father. He was hitting my mother. _

"_Natalie, run! Run baby girl." Mam shouted. I had already lost my brother. He ran away last week. _

"_Da please stop hurting her!" I screamed as I kicked my father. _

"_Why you little!" he shouted. _

_I grabbed mam's hand and together we ran. We stopped a while after running. Both of us out of breath. Mam was sick. She had been for awhile. It was the fever. _

"_Baby girl that was very, very brave of you." whispered Mam as she sat down gasping and pale and shaking from her fever. _

"_Mam we're gonna take you to a doctor. A real doctor. One who can make you better." I was only 8 at the time but I knew that my mam was real sick. _

"_No baby girl. I don't have much time. Take this." She handed me a necklace. It had a white pearl and a green emerald on it. _

"_But mam, it's your necklace." _

"_I know baby girl. I want you to run. Away from here. Go find your brother. He ran to a Newsie borough. Somewhere in New York. Never forget your Irish roots Natalie. Never forget your family. Just be happy. Find Patrick. Find someone who will hold you and love you when you get older. I'll be watching baby. I'll always be right here." She put her hand on my heart and patted it but then she fell limp and I knew she was dead. _

_From that day on I ran. I ran for a whole week. My father found me eventually. But Jack saved me. He took me to Brooklyn and I spent the time until I was ten there and then some dangerous things were happening and I was taken to Manhattan and turned into Nate and then into Chaser. I always kept Mam's necklace close to me. _

Okay guys so heres the deal. I need two new newsies. Heres ya form:

Name (real and if needed the fake one incase they escaped the Refuge)

Newsie Name:

Background info:

Looks:

Clothes:

F/M:

Age:

Family:

Personality:

I'm gonna be taking only 2 newsies. Now those will be accepted around the first of October. Wait no that's my birthday, which I'm taking off of writing and being with friends and family… make that the last day of September! Well happy reading !

-SeaFoam


	2. Chapter 2

_HIDDEN_

_A/N Hi! I'm back and typing on my kindle which proves to be truly hard and confusing! _

_So let's get started with the newest chapter of Hidden._

_-mustache-mustache-mustache-_

I woke up sweating, "Mam!"

Jack was asleep in a rocking chair by the side of the bed, Spot was leaning against the side of the bed with his hat covering his face and then Mush was on top of a bunk nearby. It's strange that Jack let a Brooklyn Newsie in the bunk house.

Mush woke up in surprise from the fear in my voice and fell right outta the bed,landing on the floor. "Jesus Chaser, yous _trying_ ta wake up the city?" Exclaimed Mush

"No, I just had a bad dream is all. Maybe you should go see Kloppy bout them ears o yours."

He shot a glare in my direction as I snickered. "Just be happy dat none of da boys say that yous a goil." Muttered Mush

"Oh go write some poetry."

That's how he got his nickname. He was too lovey dovey and wimpy when he first came here, a scraggly boy with curly hair and brown eyes who didn't look like he'd had a proper meal in years. The boy whose mam died from influenza.

"Be happy I _don't_ hit goils." Warned Mush

That's when Jack woke up, "You wouldn't be able to hit a girl if you tried Mush."

"Hot damn yous are noisier than a bunch o school girls." Muttered Spot as he woke up

Uh oh. Spot is as bad as the Delancey Brothers when he is just waking up. Kinda like how me brother used to be. Spot is a lot like me brother... I wonder...

"Hey Spot, what your true name?"

"Patrick. Why you askin?" Stated Spot

"Patrick Steven Conlon, where da Hell have yous been for the last eight years?"

"What? I ran away eight years ago, but how do yous know my real name?"

I looked him, my hazel eyes looking into his blue ones, "You don't even recognize your own sister? Jiminy Patrick, thought you had a brain." No, this couldn't be my brother. Patrick was never stupid enough to forget his own sister.

"Listen here goil, me sister is probably dead. When I went home to collect her and my mam she was gone. I was told da influenza killed her. So shut yer trap and go play damsel in distress somewhere else." Yelled Spot

I glared at him and stood up. Slapping him I grabbed a skirt and blouse that I'd gotten for day I would go to the market and went to the washroom to change. The brown skirt fell to my ankle and felt quite weird, sayin I haven't worn skirts in years. I let my curly hair stay loose in long curls down past my shoulders down to my midback. Lacing my black, worn boots on I grabbed all my remaining money and scribbled down a note:

Patrick and boys,

You're probably all angry that I'm actually a girl and that I never told yous that, but I had a good reason to keep it a secret. Kloppy would've kicked me out. I'm leaving now, I think I'll join another borough or go west. Ask Jack about me past if you want to.

Bye boys. Happy selling.

Yours truly,

Chaser

I pinned the letter to Mush's pillow and ran outside. I'm going to work in a factory. Maybe one of dem pillow factories.

~Mush's POV~

I pinned Spot up to the wall, "Listen here Brooklyn. Chaser's your god damn sister and if you can't realize dat for yourself then yer a fool!"

We had all just read the letter that Chaser left and Jack went up to the roof to avoid killing Spot. "She ain't my sister! My sister is dead!"

"Did you see her grave? Didn't you notice da resemblance veteran you two?"

He shook his head and for the first time, I could see fear in his eyes. Ha, a Brooklyn Newsie scared! That's gotta be newsworthy.

Racetrack peeled me from him, "Ain't worth killing each other over this. We'll just haft to live like we always do. Selling papes."

His friend Flash was by him, "Maybe you should try to find her, Mush. She'll listen to you."

"No. Like Race said, no use."

I sauntered over to the bunk I share with Snipeshooter and buried my face into my pillow. Why was I so angry? She's nuthin but a dumb goil.

A dumb goil I've been crushing on.

-Chaser's POV

It's been over a week since I left, eleven days to be exact. I got a job at a shirt factory. It's decent enough work and pay. Sixty cents a day. That's twenty more cents than the others factories have paid.

My blue skirt swayed as I walked into the factory. A twelve-year-old named Lucy was working at the fabric machine. Her family moved her a few months ago, her brother, Joshua's a Newsie in Queens.

"Hey dere Luce. Hows da family?"

"They're good. Thank you for asking." Answered Lucy quietly

I nodded and went to the thirteenth floor to work. Lucy and the other children, ages twelve and under, work on the first floor. That and the next ten floors are left unlocked. But, they lock floors twelve and thirteen. The top two floors. They say it's because the most important things are up here, but truthfully, if you ask me; it's a death sentence. If there was ever a fire, we would all most likely die.

I could hear Newsie's yell out the headline:

"Five killed in trolley accident!"

"Millionaire leaves money to orphan!"

"Cow gives birth to snake!"

Now, that'd be an article worth reading. Probably Skittery who made it up. Or Dutchy.

Six hours into the job I heard a scream, "FIRE!"

It was coming from the twelfth floor. Their door was wood, making it easy to break down, but the one up here was metal.

Thirty women and twenty men rushed down an old fire escape, but as soon as the last of the fifty were down it broke and fell to the ground. Leaving about one hundred of us to burn. A man wretched the door open with a wrench and we all surged into the stairwell.

I collapsed halfway down the stairs from exhaustion and smoke inhalation.

A few woman had already died, flames licking at their bodies, an empty blank look on their faces. From what I had seen on the twelfth floor, thirty women were dead, maybe twenty men dead as well.

A man picked me up off da ground and started to run. But when he reached the fourth floor a timber collapsed on top of him, killing him instantly. I tried to crawl but my legs and arms were so badly burned that I could hardly move. "CHASER!" I heard my name be called. I looked up in my dizziness and could just make out Cowboys bandanna. I could tell that Mush was next to him because Mush was the one to call out my name.

Mush shouted "CHASER WHERE DA HELL ARE YOU?"

I gasped for air and managed to yell "Ovah here!"

Jack pointed the way and in maybe thirty seconds flat Mush had me in his arms. "Boys," coughing interrupted me "what da hell are yous doing in a burning building!?"

"Being proper gentlemen. Now as Racetrack says, lets put an egg in our shoes and beat it." Answered Jack as they started to run.

I didn't like the thought of the boys being in here, c'mon its a burnin building for cryin out loud!

Orange flames licked at their shoes and sparks fell into their hair as we ran. They must've been promoting the strike before they gots here.

Once outside Mush set me down and then both boys collapsed from lack of oxygen. Doctors and nurses swarmed around us and started to give them oxygen. "I'm fine! No need ta crowd around me like I'm a bucket o' candy that just went on sale for a penny." Protested Jack

His right arm has a white bandage around his wrist. That was maybe the worst he got. Mush was worse though. A bandage had been wrapped over his right eye, another going up to elbow and his shirt was gone and a big white bandage had been wrapped around chest.

"Mush!" I yelled.

The doctor had just finished wrapping up my legs and arms. Though I could, and wasn't supposed to, I hobbled over to Mush. Hugging him tightly I slapped him upside the head "Didn't your mam evah teach ya that goin into a burning building is bad!? Mush you could've died!"

Mush didn't answer. He just looked me in the eyes.

Before I could move, his lips were on mine.

_A/N And again sorry for the late update (three months late). I've been sick, school issues, head injuries, computer going down and other things have happpened. (NEVER trust benches in the gym lockers -o-) _

_So there's the new chapter! Hope y'all like it! Sorry about any grammar mistakes, my computer doesn't have grammar or spellcheck and I used a suckish website to check. _

_WELL BYE! _


	3. Authors Note IMPORTANT

_Hidden_

_Aye this is an Authors Note. I'm gonna be rewriting this story from a whole different approach. I got the movie on my kindle now and found the script online so I promise the story will get better. I'll have the few OC's that got sent in on the new story as well. The story will be called Hidden: The Goil Newsie. So please enjoy it. It'll start at the beginning of the strike as well. The very begininng! _

_-SeAfOaM-_


End file.
